Potter, sólo ha sido una pesadilla
by Griffinn
Summary: Diecinueve años después del fin de la guerra, todo parece irle bastante bien a Harry Potter. Pero espera un momento, ¿por qué Draco Malfoy se le acerca en el Andén 9 y 3/4 para hablar con él? ¿Por qué parece enfadado?


_**Disclaimer**: nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Los tres al completo se quedaron mirando al refinado matrimonio que se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de ellos. La mujer apenas reparó en el grupo de personas que les miraban, sino que se concentraba en peinar la enorme mata de pelo rubio platino de su hijo. Él, sin embargo, sí que les miraba. Pero no había ningún gesto de asentimiento, de que todo fuese bien de "ey, tíos, ¿cómo va eso?", de pelillos a la mar, de "me salvasteis la vida, así que tengo que aguantarme". Nada de eso. Más bien, el hombre caminó hasta la figura central del grupo, un hombre con el pelo revuelto y gafas redondas, que se quedó mirándole, extrañado. Una cosa era que Draco Malfoy se mantuviese en segundo plano, así había sido desde el final de la guerra y, otra bien distinta, que se le acercase de esa manera.

―Potter ―dijo con ese habitual arrastre de las palabras que Harry casi echaba de menos de sus años de colegio ―. Tienes que despertar.

―Perdona, Draco, pero ¿de qué hablas? ―Harry no entendía qué le estaba diciendo Draco Malfoy. Miró hacia la mujer e hijo de este. Ella tenía una expresión de santa paciencia, de haber aguantado durante muchos años los comentarios de su marido sobre "Potter, lo mucho que apesta y sus amigos, que apestan aún más", mientras que el niño tenía una expresión de tristeza, como si le aterrase presentarse ante la escuela con semejante mata de pelo, que más bien parecía que llevaba una peluca.

―Potter ―repitió. Cómo le gustaba al jodío ―. Me refiero a que estás soñando, aunque yo calificaría esto más como una pesadilla. Joder, Potter, que me has dejado medio calvo.

Era cierto, Draco tenía unas entradas que ni el Cañón del Colorado. Bueno, a decir verdad, estas ya asomaban desde el colegio. Harry y Ron siempre bromeaban, mientras se encontraban en la Oficina de Aurores, una oficina ya sin ningún sustento, porque vamos a ver, diecinueve años después de la caída definitiva de Lord Voldemort… ¿aún había mortífagos por ahí? A lo que iba, que siempre bromeaban con el hecho de que Draco había comenzado a quedarse calvo tras la batalla de Hogwarts, quizás porque se chamuscó el pelo en la Sala de los Menesteres, vayan ustedes a saber.

―Bueno, Draco, lo cierto es que tienes un poco de entrada. Pero no mucho ¿Has pensado en los injertos mágicos?

―Potter, joder, que me has casado con Astoria Greengrass ¿Te has vuelto loco? Y mi hijo, mi hijo de once años… ¡Lleva peluca!

La calvicie es hereditaria, pensó entonces Harry. Realmente no sabía de qué estaba hablando Draco. Diecinueve años después del fin de la guerra habían dado para muchas cosas. Se había casado con Ginny tras vivir la relación más plana que dos personas pueden vivir. En serio, ahora mismo se paraba a pensarlo y no sabía muy bien qué tenían en común ella y él. Habían traído al mundo a tres churumbeles que habían crecido dando más guerra que la dicha que esperaba. El mayor, a quien habían llamado James Sirius (y Harry había apodado "El cabroncete" en la intimidad) era una fusión de su padre y su padrino. A decir verdad, a veces Harry pensaba que ambos se habían reencarnado en aquel pequeño demonio que le hacía la vida imposible y que en el futuro, muy seguramente, se engancharía al polvo de pezuña de hipogrifo, la nueva sustancia alucinógena del mercado negro. Luego estaba el mediano, Albus Severus (o como Harry solía decir, también en la intimidad, el "En qué estaría pensando", "El nuevo El que no debe ser nombrado" o el "El día que nació debí tener redada contra el tráfico de mandrágora y tuve que llegar al hospital hasta las cejas después de fumarnos Ron y yo unos porros de esa mierda tan buena"). Realmente no recuerda las razones que le llevaron a ponerle nombre tan horrible, un nombre que al chaval le ha atormentado desde el jardín de infancia, pero que cada vez que preguntaba por qué, por qué, Merlín, por qué me torturas de esta manera, su madre fruncía el ceño y su padre se hacía el dormido. Harry recuerda que había dos directores, una verdad incómoda pero como un templo de grande y poco más. El caso es que el nombre del chaval se las traía (y a veces se reía en su intimidad de semejante estupidez). Y luego estaba la pequeña, Lily Luna ("La Otra", "La Clon de su Madre" o "¿Mamá, eres tú?"). Ella, bueno… esto… La verdad es que no tenía mucho que decir sobre ella.

Bueno, su familia tampoco es que fuese para echar cohetes, pero al menos era Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, una oficina que, por otro lado, hacía aguas, pues se pasaban el día tirándose bolas de papel o rascándose la entrepierna sin ningún pudor. A estas alturas, pocas cosas había ya por hacer, pero la Oficina de Aurores era un lugar mágico y chupiguay que seguía teniendo financiación por parte del Ministerio, mientras aún había recortes en educación e I+D+i.

Miró entonces a sus amigos de toda la vida, Ron y Hermione, preguntándose si no habría sido mejor buscarse otros amigos. A ver, no me entendáis mal, pero eso de tener un amigo para siempre… es raro. Sin contar el hecho de que durante un tiempo Harry tuvo que hacer de sujetavelas de esos dos, ahora que por fin, POR FIN, estaban juntos. Aunque bien era cierto que tenía entendido que su relación estaba haciendo aguas, que Hermione le había confesado que tendría que haberle elegido a él y no a Ron y que, últimamente, ella le miraba muy lascivamente. Pero joder, eso va contra natura, ella es como su hermana.

―Potter ―otra vez, joder ―. Despierta de una vez.

―Draco, creo que te equivocas, yo no estoy soñando ―contestó Harry, un poco hartito ya.

―¿Ah, no? ―entonces le pellizcó con todas sus fuerzas. Tan fuerte y tan doloroso fue, que a Harry se le nubló la vista.

―¡AAAAH! ―gritó de repente.

Alguien se removió a su lado.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Harry se incorporó en su cama. Se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa mientras temblaba.

―Ha sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

La persona que estaba a su lado se incorporó también y le miró.

―¿Qué has soñado? ―preguntó.

―Estaba en King's Cross, estaba casado con Ginny Weasley ―se estremeció ―. Teníamos tres hijos, cada cual con un nombre más horrible que el anterior. Aunque uno se llevaba la palma, ¿sabes cómo se llamaba? ―la otra persona negó con la cabeza ― Albus Severus ―los dos temblaron, como si un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo entero ―. Albus Severus, ¿pero en qué estaría pensando?

―Seguramente estarías ciego de porro de mandrágora y de ahí que le pusieses ese nombre.

―Debe ser.

Se recostaron y se abrazaron, tratando de que Harry se reconfortase.

―Luego estaban Ron y Hermione. Y Hermione parecía que quería arrancarme la ropa con la mirada. Pero si parece mi hermana. Y luego… Y luego… ―trataba de recordar más cosas.

―Potter ―esa voz. Ese arrastre de las palabras. Ese "Potter" que tanto odiaba en la escuela y que ahora le ponía verraco. Ese "Potter" que le había hecho recordar el papel de Draco en su pesadilla ―, sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Duérmete.

Harry obedeció y se recostó sobre el pecho de Draco mientras este le abrazaba. Trató de no pensar en nada más.

―Potter ―dijo Draco por última vez ―, ¿salía yo en esa pesadilla?

―Pues verás…


End file.
